


Pandectēs Amōris

by Totipalmate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totipalmate/pseuds/Totipalmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>49 lines about Pearl, Garnet, and a scrapbook.</b>
  </p>
</div><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>This was my final project in LAT 2302. I received full marks, as well as extra credit for bonus lines. (The assignment only called for 30 lines.) This project was really fun; I'm minoring in Latin, and begin my 4000-level courses in the fall. I'm doing an independent study, and it's my hope that I will get to spend it composing in Latin.</p>
  <p>Bearing in mind that I am a student, and (obviously) Latin is not my first language, therefor there may be errors.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Margarītum1 librum chartulārum2 sustinet; quem sextō decimō saeculō paucā breviā decenniā actā in Eurōpā incēpit. Illum in conclāvī suō, in altitūdinibus piscīnae suae, custōdītum magiā ab aquā condit. Carbunculum3 scit eum esse; rēs vātem cēlāre difficilē est. Illum vidēre magnopere vult et omnia contenta intus. Carbunculum, quamquam invādere et illum auffere potest, diem quō Margarītum eī illum lībenter ostendet, patienter manet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 **Margarītum (-ī, n.):** Proper name. From margarīta,-ae, f.; pearl. Pearl.  
>  2 **Liber chartulae:** lit. book of little papers. Scrapbook.  
>  3 **Carbunculum (-ī, n.):** Proper name. From carbunculus, -ī, m.; carbuncle. Garnet.


	2. Chapter 1

Picturae in librō sunt, quae dēscrīptae ex memoriā. Margarītum omnia minima recordātur; ita ipsum creātum erat. Adumbrātiōnēs subtilēs, roseae et caeruleulae4, de aetātulā ubi habitus Carbunculī mollior fuisset, in aliquibus pāginīs sunt. Contrā imagīnēs colōrum pullior et vultuum taciturnior pōnuntur. Imāginēs phōtographicae5 nigrae-et-candidae6 ab prīmā parte vicēsimī saeculī prope imāginem phōtographicam praesentem7 genitam MCMXCII annō in chartam presse fīgant. Trans fundum album cuius “Carbunculum et egomet,” chīrographō mundō scrīpta est. Inventāria manū eādem trānscrīpta sunt, quae diēs locōsque, quī curae Margarītō8, ēnarrant. Mōrēs Carbunculī, lātē patentēs sed dispersī, in fīnibus pāginārum scrīptī sunt. De modō saltātiōnis, quam Rubinum9 Sapphīrumque10 ūnā11 faciant, notātiōnēs scrībit. Cum Margarītō Carbunculum saltāre vult. Pāgina vacua omnibus, quae ab eō factō fīant, servāta est, sed Margarītum plūs spatiī quam quō expectātō requīret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 **Caeruleulae:** From caeruleus, -a, -um; lit. little blue. Light blue.  
>  5 **Imāgō phōtographica:** lit. photographic image. Photograph.  
>  6 **Nigrae-et-candidae:** lit. black-and-white. Niger, -a, -um and candidus, -a, -um carry a connotation of shining; a reference to the glossy surface of a photograph.  
>  7 **Imāginem phōtographicam praesentem:** lit. a photographic image having been prompt. An instant photo, e.g. a Polaroid.  
>  8 **Quī curae Margarītō:** Double dative. “Which [are of] concern to Pearl.”  
>  9 **Rubinum (-ī, n.):** Proper name. From rubinus, -ī, m.; ruby. Ruby.  
>  10 **Sapphīrum (-ī, n.):** Proper name. From sapphīrus, -ī, f.; sapphire. Sapphire.  
>  11 **Ūnā:** Adverb, non-comparable; together. Chosen for its resemblance to ūnus, -a, -um; within this context, to dance is to literally become one.


	3. Chapter 2

Margarītum arte mūsicae fruitur; sibi cantūs interdum cantat. Margarītum quāle genus mūsicae, quācum Carbunculum ipsumque saltet12, scīre vult13. Coniectūrīs efficit et melōdiās excōgitat, et hās in librō trānscrībit. Hās quālia omnia facit14; meticulōsum15 est. Multae congeriēs multārum paginārum sunt, et quisque similis librō hymnōrum est. In numerō correspondentī, Verba baculaque mūsica16 commodē ōrdinantur. In hōs cantūs magnam cūram addit; mollēs sibi sunt. Cupīdinēs suās et metūs suōs et quoque memoriās suās repraesentant. Multī hōrum duābus vōcibus scrībuntur, ergō necantantur17; in paginīs languent. Margarītum interdum lacrimat, cum cantat; sōlitārium est. Carbunculum verbīs nōn inclīnat, sed sī Margarītum poscat, cum illō cantābit18. Margarītum cum Carbunculō cāntare vult, sed numquam poscit. Opīniō sua suī impār est, et timet ne repudiētur19. Nūlla mūsica est. Impedīmentum accessērunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 **Cum quae Carbunculum ipsumque saltet:** lit. [the music] with which she and Garnet might dance. More colloquially, [the music] she and Garnet might dance to.  
>  13 **Scīre vult:** lit. she wants to know. She wonders.  
>  14 **Facit:** Takes both hās and quālia omnia as direct objects: she does these things as all things she does.  
>  15 **Meticulōsum:** lit. timid, fearful. In this instance, translate as the English cognate _meticulous_.  
>  16 **Bacula mūsica:** lit. musical staves. Musical staves.  
>  17 **Necantantur:** ne- + cantō; lit. they are not sung. They are unsung.  
>  18 **Sī[...]sāltaverit:** Mixed conditional clause. Sī Margarītum poscat; if Pearl would ask. Future less vivid; it is unlikely Pearl would ask. Cum illō cantābit; she will sing with her. Future more vivid; it is almost certain that Garnet would sing.  
>  19 **Timet ne repudiētur:** Clause of fearing; lit. she fears she will be rejected.


	4. Chapter 3

Carbunculum novum est, et difficile praedicāre. Quod illud stoicum est, Margarītum rēs, quās illud cōgitat sentitque, dīvīnāre saepe non potest. Contrā hōs20, Carbunculum molle saepe est. In Margarītō factīs et minimīs dōnīs admīrātiōnem movet. Liber multās hārum oblātiōnum continet; flosculī inter paginās compressī sunt, et epistolulae21, quae levēs advenīs esse videantur. “Cras pluet,” una loquitur. “Amethystō22 dēsistere imperāvī,” in aliā scrībitur. Fragmentum textilis caeruleulī plēnum forāminum est, manicaque ab aliquō burgundiō23. Haec cruōre maculātur. Haec dōna non sunt, sed memoriae. Duae pistolae in duōbus involūcrīs sunt; ambae Carbunculō īnscrībuntur. Una ab virō, quem vix sciunt, ōrātiōne flōrentī scrībitur. In invidiā Margarītum hanc dēformāvit. Alia chīrographum mundum Margarītī gestat. Id verēcundum est, Carbunculōque illam non dōnāvit. Sua suprā aliam figitur, quasi illam abdere intendat. Carbunculum pistolam illīus odīverat, sed pistolam Margarītī amāverit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 **Contrā hōs, Carbunculum[...]est:** “Contrary to these things, Garnet is[…]”  
>  21 **Pistolulae:** From pistola, -ae, f.; lit. little letter. A note.  
>  22 **Amethystum (-ī, n.):** Proper name. From amethystus,-ī, f.; amethyst. Amethyst.  
>  23 **Burgundius, -a, -um:** The color “burgundy” is named after Burgundy wine; Burgundy being a region in France. The Medieval Latin name for the region of Burgundy was Burgundia, which I modified into an adjective.


	5. Epilogue

Hiems est, cum Margarītum Carbunculō librum ostendit. Illud Carbunculō commulcendum est24. Margarītum territum est. Carbunculum mīte25 est. Lībera physicā26, in superficiē aquae sedent. Margarītum cōnstructiōnibus hūmānīs fidēlitātis et mātrimōniī fascinātur; picturae nitidae ornātuum albōrum affixae in pāginam sunt. Carbunculum dicīt eās venustās esse. Margarītum paucula dicīt. Carbunculum digitō suō diem scriptam dēmōnstrat et Margarītō dicīt eam mendōsam esse. “Quōmodo scīs?” Margarītum rogat. “Qui’lla di’s praecip’ fuit27,” Carbunculum respondet. Haec facile dicīt. Margarītum taciturnum est. Paginās convertunt. Carbunculum portiōnem musicae cantillat cum eā videt; Margarītum cōgitat eam dulcem esse. Id quoque fremit; simul fremunt. Lacrimae illī minantur, sed sē inhibet. Nunc, illud sōlitārium non est. Paginās convertunt. Carbunculum multas rērum, quae in librō sit, agnoscit. Aliqua horum surrepta sunt, sed Carbunculum non īrāscitur. De pistolā rogat. Margarītum hās manū abdit; de hīs dīcere nondum parātum est. Carbunculum comprehendit. Liber plēnus prope est; Carbunculum rogat num Margarītum unum novum facere velit. Illud iuvāre vult. Margarītum beātē lacrimat. Carbunculum id amplectitur. Illud rogat num saltent; Margarītum laetissimum est.

Prima pagina pandectae novae, de homine28, quem ūnā faciant, est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 **Illud[...]commulcendum est:** Passive periphrastic; “she must be coaxed.” With dative of agent “Carbunculō”--by Garnet.  
>  25 **Mītis, mītis, m., f.:** Used figuratively to describe Garnet’s demeanor as gentle or mild, but its literal connotations also reflect upon the fact that Garnet is a gemstone.  
>  26 **Physica, -ae, f.:** Physics.  
>  27 **Qui’lla di’s praecip’ fuit:** “Quia illa diēs praecipua fuit.” A reference to Garnet's characteristic accent.  
>  28 **[...]homine quem ūnā faciant:** “The person which they might make together.” Sardonyx.


End file.
